


Can't Believe

by agrajag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Healthy Communication, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "I can't believe Bitty gave Whiskey his dibs without making him do anything," Nursey said with a sigh. "Like, all these papers that he continuously puts off, and he didn't even ask for Whiskey to writeone? Make it make sense, Dex.""I can't believe Bitty is leaving for good in less than a month," Dex said.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Can't Believe

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written my boys in awhile and as the comic comes to an end i wanted to do something and started this at work and then the notes were posted and i saw the next update was dibs so i was like crap i gotta post this as soon as i get home so i'm not jossed but i was held late and that went right out the window and duh of course that makes more sense so i just switched a few things up lol

"I can't believe Bitty gave Whiskey his dibs without making him do anything," Nursey said with a sigh. "Like, all these papers that he continuously puts off, and he didn't even ask for Whiskey to write _one_? Make it make sense, Dex."

"I can't believe Bitty is leaving for good in less than a month," Dex said.

He had probably been aiming for the same light tone as Nursey, but his seriousness was all too evident. Nursey knew how close Dex and Bitty had gotten in the last two years, and he didn't blame his fellow D-Man for worrying about the loss of their captain. Dex probably blamed himself, though, because that pesky toxic masculinity was a bitch.

"Hey, don't worry Dex," Nursey said, patting Dex's back gently. "You know for sure that Bitty is going to move in with Jack, even if they've been waffling on 'officially/' announcing it yet. So, he'll be down probably every weekend to make sure we don't kill each other, and you two can bake to your heart's content."

Dex laughed, slightly wet, but Nursey wasn't going to say anything.

"Thanks man. That actually helps a lot."

He was quiet for a moment, picking at a stray thread on the awful green couch. He was obviously gathering up the nerve to say something else; Nursey had known him long enough to recognize that, so he gave Dex the space he needed.

"It's just..." Dex started, quietly, before he gained momentum. "It really drives home how fast it all ends, you know? And I feel like I wasted some time with him, and I don't want to waste anymore time with anyone else."

"Chill dude. That's a good stance to have. Who you wanna hang out with? It's a nice out. Let's get out of this smelly Haus."

"I want to spend time with you, Nurse." Dex took a deep breath and inched closer to him. "I just want to spend time with you. God, you're all I think about, which is pathetic. Not because it's you, but because I can't even concentrate on my assignments sometimes. Because I... I love you. I'm so sorry that I drove you away when we first met and then for so long after that. Otherwise we wouldn't have wasted so much time already."

"Huh."

"Dude," Dex said, slapping Nursey's arm. "I just poured my heart out to you, and that's all you have to say? I'm not forcing you to reciprocate, but the one time you decide to not use your words? Seriously now?"

"Gimme a second, man. I wasn't expecting that. Like, now that it's out there, looking back, it makes sense. But I have to reevaluate my life for a moment here, okay?"

Dex nodded, but he wasn't as good as Nursey when it came to giving someone space, so he lasted maybe all of thirty seconds before he was talking again.

"Well, you're not punching me, which is good. But I have to admit this reaction is not ideal."

"Nonreaction," Nursey corrected before he could stop himself. "And I'm sorry. You deserve an answer. But I'm afraid I don't really know what to say." He winced. "I've, uh, never really thought about it."

"That's alright," Dex said as if his heart wasn't breaking. As if it wasn't a bold face lie.

"You deserve someone who knows what they want. Knows without a doubt that you are what they want. But we... we could try?"

Dex's face lit up but the happiness was gone in a flash as he retreated into himself. Nursey had never seen him look so small.

"There's a part of me that wants to say yes, but I don't know if I could live through having you and then losing you. God, I really _do_ sound so pathetic."

Nursey slowly reached out so Dex had a chance to move away if he wished to, but he stayed still, and Nursey took his hand in his.

"You'd still have me as a friend."

Dex smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes this time.

"Yeah, of course."

"I feel like I just wasted some of that precious time of your's and I'm sorry about that, but I'm still thinking, so this isn't the end of this conversation, okay? Until then, how about we go to Annie's? Anything you want, my treat?"

"Oh, you're going to regret offering that," Dex said with a laugh, and Nursey knew that no matter what happened, they were going to be fine.

And he couldn't believe that, despite things being a little awkward for about a week or two while he was figuring things out, that he ended the school year with a boyfriend.


End file.
